retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD)
Synopsis We click our heels in anticipation. There's no place like home and no movie like this one. From generation to generation, The Wizard Of Oz brings us together - kids, grown-ups, families, friends. The dazzling land of Oz, a dream-come-true world of enchanted forests, dancing scarecrows and singing lions, wraps us in its magic with one great song-filled adventure after another. Based on L. Frank Baum's treasured book series, The Wizard Of Oz was judged the best family film of all time by American Film Institute. And this never-before-seen restoration looks and sounds better than ever. We invite you to embark for the Emerald City on the most famous road in movie history. Dorothy (Judy Garland), Scarecrow (Ray Bolger), Tin Woodman (Jack Haley) and Cowardly Lion (Bert Lahr) await you on the Yellow Brick Road and "Over the Rainbow." Supplements VHS DVD *Behind-the-Scenes Documentary The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: The Making of a Movie Classic *Theatrical Trailers *Outtake Musical Numbers *Newsreel Excerpts *Cast Interviews *Shooting Script *Extensive Audio Program of Original Recording Session Material and Radio Broadcasts *Interactive Menus *Scene Access There was also a Deluxe Edition Gift Set, but it was discontinued in 2002. DVD Title Index Audio Supplements *MGM Radio Show: Good News of 1939 *MGM Promotional Radio Trailer: Leo is on the Air! The Jukebox #"Over the Rainbow" - Various Takes #"Munchkinland" - Rehearsal Recordings With Harold Arlen & E.Y Harburg, and Piano Temp Track #"Munchkinland" - Sequence Recordings #"Munchkinland" - Voice Tests & Rehearsal Tracks #"If I Only Had a Brain" - Various Takes #"We're Off to See the Wizard" - Various Takes #"If I Only Had a Heart" - Buddy Ebsen & Jack Haley Versions #"If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard" - Various Takes #"Emerald City/The Merry Old Land of Oz" #"If I Were King of the Forest" - Various Takes #"The Jitterbug" - Various Takes & Rehearsal Recording #"Deleted Finale Material" - "Over the Rainbow" (Reprise) & "Triumphant Return to Emerald City" #"Underscoring," Pt. 1 - Kansas Sequences #"Underscoring," Pt. 2 - Munchkinland Sequence #"Underscoring," Pt. 3 - Dorothy Meets the Scarecrow, Tin Man, & the Cowardly Lion #"Underscoring," Pt. 4 - Emerald City Sequence #"Underscoring," Pt. 5 - The Witch's Castle #"Underscoring," Pt. 6 - Finale DVD Chapter Index #Main Title #Prologue #Dorothy's Dilemma #"Over the Rainbow" #Miss Gulch #Toto Escapes #Dorothy Runs Away #Crystal-Gazing #"It's a Twister!" #Inside the Cyclone #Not in Kansas Anymore #"Come Out, Come Out" #"It Really Was No Miracle" #"Ding! Dong! The Witch Is Dead!" #"The Lullaby League" #"The Lollipop Guild" #"Who Killed My Sister?" #"What a Smell of Sulfur!" #"Follow the Yellow Brick Road" #"You're Off to See the Wizard" #Dorothy Meets the Scarecrow #"If I Only Had a Brain" #"We're Off to See the Wizard" #"Apples!" #"A Man Made Out of Tin!" #"If I Only Had a Heart" #"Wanna Play Ball?" #"To Oz? To Oz!" #"Lions and Tigers and BearsOh, My!" #Meeting the Cowardly Lion #"If I Only Had the Nerve" #"We're Off to See the Wizard" #"Poppies Will Put Them to Sleep!" #"Optimistic Voices" #The Emerald City #"The Merry Old Land of Oz" #Surrender, Dorothy! #"If I Were King of the Forest" #Meeting the Wizard of Oz #The Haunted Forest #Attack of the Winged Monkeys #Dorothy in Captivity #Toto's Escape #March of the Winkies #The Rescue #"Seize Them!" #"I'm Melting!" #"The Wicked Witch Is Dead!" #The Wizard Revealed #Heroic Rewards #The Wizard's Balloon #Glinda Returns #Dorothy's Farewell #"There's No Place Like Home!" #Cast List Advertised on: 1999-2000 VHS #The King and I (1999 VHS) (July 6, 1999) #Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season (1999 VHS) (July 6, 1999) #The Flintstones: A Haunted House is Not a Home (1999 VHS) (August 24, 1999) #Casper Saves Halloween (1999 VHS) (August 24, 1999) #Gremlins (1999 VHS) (August 24, 1999) #The Goonies (1999 VHS) (August 24, 1999) #Beetlejuice (1999 VHS) (August 24, 1999) #Double, Double Toil and Trouble (1999 VHS) (August 24, 1999) #The Halloween Tree (1999 VHS) (August 24, 1999) #Addams Family Reunion (1999 VHS) (August 24, 1999) #Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1999 VHS) (August 31, 1999) #Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999 VHS) (October 5, 1999) #Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes (1999 VHS) (October 26, 1999) #The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1999 VHS) (October 26, 1999) #Bugs Bunny: Big Top Bunny (1999 VHS) (October 26, 1999) #Jack Frost (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #The Jetsons Christmas Carol (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #A Dream for Christmas (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #The Flintstones: A Flintstone Christmas (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #Casper's First Christmas (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #Jack Frost (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #Pinocchio's Christmas (1999 VHS) (Nocember 2, 1999) #The Flintstones: Christmas in Bedrock (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #The Town That Santa Forgot (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1999 VHS) (November 2, 1999) #The Snow Queen's Revenge (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #Free Willy (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #The Amazing Panda Adventure (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #Wild America (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #Free Willy 3: The Rescue (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) #The Batman/Superman Movie (2000 VHS) (January 25, 2000) In Other Countries Weblinks Merchandising *VHS (Amazon.com) *DVD (Amazon.com) *VHS; Gift set (Amazon.com) *DVD; Gift set (Amazon.com) *VHS; Spanish language edition (Amazon.com) Gallery wizardofoz_ukvhs2.jpg|VHS cover (UK version) wizardofoz_dvd.jpg|DVD cover (U.S. version) Wizardofoz deluxe.jpg|DVD cover (Deluxe Edition) Category:Warner Bros. Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Released in 1999 Category:Discontinued in 2005